The commoner
by That sweater girl
Summary: fairy tail academy is a school for the rich, famous, and talented. and because its a high school you have your top dogs but what happens when a simple commoner who wants to break down the social barriers joins the mix? NatsuXLucy GrayXJuvia LevyXGajeel and more ships!
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeelllo I'm new to writing fanfics so please bear with me its my first so with out a farther ado chapter one •_•

Nobody's pov-

Fairy tail academy is a place for the rich, famous, and talented if your not one of these then you sure wish you were. Children from the wealthiest families all over the world are sent to this school for its excellent education and protection from stalkers and creeps. Of course like every high school you have your top dogs which include Gray fullbuster who's adopted by one of the top electronic company's in japan he's also the captain of the soccer team and the pianist in fairy tail. Next dog is Jellal fernandes who is the next air to the largest financial institution. He is the national fencing champion and also the second guitar player in a local band called (can u guess druuuuuum roooll) fairy tail. Next up is Gajeel Redfox who is a famous art sculptor who makes ever master piece out of steel he made 3.7 million at age 15 and is the drummer in fairy tail. Loke is the school heart throb of the school. He is a world famous actor who is also one of the singers for fairy tail. His mother is also a famous actor. Basally has girls falling at his feet. And last Natus Dragneel who is the next in line for the Dragneel capital they own hotels all around the world and has the largest medical industry in the world. Natsu is also the captain of the lacrosse team and a world famous singer. They are schools cools hottest guys in school.

The top chicks in the school are juvia who is the the leader of of the debate team. She is the daughter of two most successful lawyers in japan. Lisanna is the child of two nobles and is the sister of mirajane who is the schools hottest girl and model for a magazine called sorrier weekly and her brother elfman who is the captain of the karate club. Wendy marvel is the next coolest girl. she is the only child of a great docter people love her because she is so nice and caring. Erza scarlet who is the daughter of a amazing detective and captain of the artery team. And last is cana who is the daughter of a huge bewyer in japan she is the school party girl. If your going to fairy tail academy then you only wish to sit at this groups lunch table.

Sadly every high school has its under dogs which are the commoners the children who aren't rich or talented just very smart one of these under dogs is lucy heartfilia

Promise to make the next chapter longer but right now were i am its 1:30pm so I'm going to sleep night.-_-zzz


	2. lost

**Hellooooo and welcome back to a new chapter well lets read …**

 **Lucy heartfilia is one of these under dogs and she has absolutely no clue who the top dogs are because she doesn't care about that when there's good books to be read and because she just move to magnolia. She was adopted by the man she calls king and has 10 older siblings she also got in to Fairy Tail by recommendation which is extremely rare. So lets see how she's doing her first morning her.**

 **Lucys POV**

 **Huge.**

 **That's the only word I could describe the castle looking like school with. When I first arrived I was met with a beautiful golden gate with the letters FT in the middle. Rows of cherry trees were leading to the main building making it look like something out of a manga. The main building had the name 'Fairy Tail' spelled out and was also the place were kids were being dropped off by their limos and sports cars were I had to take two buses and walk a mile just to get here. I turned to the registration office to get my classes. I looked down at my map and went into the main building and took a left but when I looked up I was met with two pairs of curious eyes one blue the other dark brown.**

 **"** **EEP!" I jumped back a little those eyes belonged to two girls one with blue hair that was about shoulder length and keep her bangs back with a head ban. The other girl has white hair with a pixie cut and a blue bobby pin on the left side both were looking me up and down. They turned to each other and nodded they turned back to me and gave a sweet smile and at the same time said**

 **"** **Are you a commoner?"**

 **I nodded a little shocked at their straight forward attitude but quickly recovered. She did except this from these sheltered rich kids. "yes I guess that's what you could call my but I'd prefer middle class." The blue hair girl stuck her hand out and said**

 **"** **Levy McGarden fellow commoner please to met you." The white haired girl smiled and said**

 **"** **Yukino Agira nice to met you." I shook levy's hand and nodded back to Yukino.**

 **I gave them a real smile "Lucy Heartfilia it a pleasure to met you both" I gave them a weird glace and asked " how did you know I'm a commoner." They looked at me and laughed.**

 **"** **Lucy your not wearing a school uniform "I looked down at the plain white blouse and a plain black skirt with black slip-ons. I blushed a little knowing that I was that easy to pick out. I looked around and saw that the normal uniform was a blue skirt with gold lining and a blue button up jacket with gold button and the schools crest over the heart. Yep I thought I stick out like a sore thumb. I looked down at Levy's and Yukino's outfits and noticed they were wearing casual day cloths like pants and a t-shirt and it registered in her brain. Their commoners too.**

 **"** **Yes another commoner finally another person to take about something other then how much money they have of the number of vacation house they own." Levy sighed slinging her arm around my shoulder. "So Lucy a question before you join our click here." Levy looked me in the eyes and whispered "Do you like to read books or manga."**

 **I kicked into full weeb mode "Well my favorite book series is the Mara Dyer Evolution but my favorite manga series would be My Hero Academia and if were getting into anime here then it's a tie between Soul Eater and Tokyo Ghoul."**

 **They stared at me in all then they both broke out into a smile.**

 **"** **You'll fit right in.'' Yukino laughed . I laughed along but the bell cut us off.**

 **"** **Bye Lucy hope we have some classes together" levy and Yukino walked away grinning. Then suddenly it hit me I'm still lost. But levy and Yukino were already Turing the corner. Then I that i was the only other person in the hall other than a spiky pick haired boy…**


	3. the meet

Heeeellllooooo and welcome back to a new chapter lets read^-^ _

(P.S Thanks to all that have read my story, liked, or followed it. It's like my writing fuel!)

Lucy's POV:

Well I guess I could just ask were the registration office is then leave him alone. I walked up to him and as I got closer I saw that he looked like a total mess his buttons on his uniform were unbuttoned exposing a plain white shirt with its buttons in the wrong holes and the first top two weren't button showing his defined collar bone. His tie was barely hanging on and his shoes weren't even tied. What was even weirder was that he was wearing a white scaly looking scarf. Maybe I should ask so one else for directions. I looked around the hallway. Completely empty. I sighed and said "excuse me" he turned around he had tan skin and oxen (hope I spelled that right) eyes "do you happen to know were the registration office is." He looked me up and down then smiled a goofy looking grin and said to me "hey are you new here" I nodded and smiled too

"Yep"

"Looking at your outfit I'm guessing you're a commoner too huh." He asked looking like a kid in a candy shop. I sweat dropped 'Gezz what is it and theses people with pointing that out'

"S-sure I guess you could call me that." I looked at him weird "why do you ask"

"Ohhh, no reason." He laughed a little "anyways go straight then take two lefts and when you see the water fountains take a right and your there."

"Thank you um…" I thought for a minute "what's your name?" I asked. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me" he shouted. I jumped and little and closed my eyes. I could feel someone's breath on my face and opened my eyes only to find him a few inch from me. I could feel myself turn into a tomato. "Do you really not know my name?" he breathed out which did not help with my blush.

"N-n-no s-should I" he stood up straight giving me personal space.

"And here l thought I was famous" he sighed while running his fingers through his hair I felt myself heat up again. I no gonna lie the guy is a total hottie. It hit me like a pile of bricks.

"WAIT" he looked down at me "you're FAMOUS" he sighed and started to walk away. He stopped and turned his face to where I could only see half of it.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He smiled and turned the corner. I stood there a moment shocked ' I Lucy heartfilia just met a famous person. I didn't know him but he's famous'

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts ' right to the office' I started to the registration office.

-time skip-

"Here you go my child. These are your classes and map to the school." Makarov said.

Head master Makarov Dyer is the owner of the school and thinks of all the students as his children.

"Thank you very much" I responded I started to walk to my home room class

"Oh and Lucy if any of the" he coughed a little to cover up the word rich "student bother you just feel free to come to me" he smiled.

I smiled at him and nodded "thank you."

I walked to my first period and decided to look around. The halls were painted white with lining of gold and there were marble floors waxed to where you could see your reflection. I finally made it to my first period the door was white with a gold door knob and the words 'Mavis Vermillion' in gold also. I sighed and opened the door. I was met with 30 pairs of eyes all on me.

"You must be the new student it's nice to meet you." said to me.

I overheard word like commoner, trash, and filth beening thrown around the room.

'Damn this outfit' I thought 'and stupid rich kids'

Again thanks to all who read my story it makes me realllly happy. Also I'm going to update whenever I have time. ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4

HEEEELLLLLO AND SORRRRRRY

I have reread all the chapters and just don't like the way I started the story off if you want to see what happens then ill be rewriting this story under the title Barriers

Im soooooo sorry but I feel this is just something I have to do thanks

Thanks to all of you who have checked this story out I didn't want to just delete this and not give an explanation again im sooooo sorrrrry and I hope you'll countine reading the story under the new title.

Ill be posting the new story Barrier sometime today PS the characters and their social statics will be changed some of them at least.


End file.
